


Songbird

by Yotsubadancesintherain5



Series: Yotsuba & Frisk [16]
Category: Undertale (Video Game), Yotsuba to! | Yotsuba&!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 13:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9610160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yotsubadancesintherain5/pseuds/Yotsubadancesintherain5
Summary: There were millions and millions of cages, and she had to chose the right one.





	

Once upon a time there lived a witch in a castle. She would use her magic to transform into a beast during the day, so that she could hunt and find sustenance from the boar and deer that roamed about in the wood.

Her castle was the talk of fear among the town. For if anybody were to enter the area of the castle the witch would cast a spell that would turn them into birds. There were rumors that the witch had several million birds.

Now it came to pass that two children, named Yotsuba and Frisk, had wandered onto the grounds of the castle. They had tried to find their way after stepping off the path to home and when their feet touched the ground of the castle they could not move.

Almost like a ghost the witch appeared from the wood and studied the frozen terror on the children's faces. She waved her hand and said words that were soaked with magic and Frisk began to shrink. They were transformed into a tiny sparrow, one that could not make a sound, and the witch captured the sparrow and put the bird into her sleeve.

The witch hurried into the castle, leaving Yotsuba in the grounds of her home.

At last the witch returned and she ran a hand through her hair. She began to smile and muttered into her hand and Yotsuba was free.

Yotsuba fell to the ground, her body stiff and cold. She shakily got up and charged at the witch, and tried to beat at her legs. The girl demanded that the witch let her friend go but the witch's smile only stretched wider until all of her teeth were seen.

She shoved the girl away and taunted her, saying that Frisk would never be free. As was with all the birds that the witch collected.

Yotsuba kicked at the ground when she scrambled back up. But it would do no good to charge back into the castle, as she would just become a living statue again.

The girl headed away from the castle and watched at the sky turned to midday. The anger had made her spent, though her head still buzzed with agitation, and she eventually drifted off to sleep.

In her dream, Yotsuba had found a sunflower that was grown next to a rock that was as smooth as oil. She plucked the sunflower and headed to the castle and found that it opened the door and freed all those stuck as birds. She was able to free Frisk and they could go home.

When she awoke, Yotsuba brushed the grass from her clothing and set off to find this flower. It was nearly nightfall when she found it, down to the smooth rock that it grew next to.

Yotsuba took the flower and ran to the castle. When she reached it she was not frozen as she had been before, and Yotsuba hurried to the door and opened it.

She was careful to walk so that the witch wouldn't hear her and listened for birds. She followed the sound and came upon a hall where it seemed as though there were a million different kinds of birds. Their chirping was nearly deafening. 

Yotsuba called out for the birds to be quiet, and they stopped their chatter. Yotsuba looked about the room for a key for the bird cages. The witch appeared in the corridor and Yotsuba hurried to hide behind a stack of bird cages.

She noticed the witch take a bird cage and try to sneak off with it. The girl chased after her, and touched the flower to the cage and witch. The witch lost her powers when the flower touched her, and the cage broke open. Frisk stood there, human once again, and Yotsuba flung her arms around them.

When they drew apart, Yotsuba felt tempted to kick at the witch but resisted. She lead Frisk to the other cages and both of them began to free the other prisoners.

When the last human-turned-bird was freed, the children were brought home by the freed humans and the whole village celebrated that they could fear the witch no more.

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration came from the fairy tale "Jorinda and Joringel".


End file.
